


Alagút

by Kurohebi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi
Summary: Egy kilátástalan helyzet, a szokások hatalma rajtunk. Van fény az alagút végén?





	Alagút

**Author's Note:**

> Nagyon furcsa magyarul írni ennyi csak angol után. Remélem azért elviselhető lett így is.

A fürdőszoba fehér csempéin ültem. Steril fehér undorítóan személytelen színe vizslatott vissza rám ahogy a hátamat a falnak vetettem. A szín is engem tükrözött, felesleges és visszataszító. Egy újabb pokoli napon voltam túl. A kényszer csak erősödött bennem az órák múlásával.

Az ujjbegyeim egészen elfehéredtek a bántó szavak fejemben szóló visszhangjára a penge körül. Hozzáértettem a csuklóm sebekkel tarkított bőréhez, kiélvezve az egyetlen általam irányított percet. Én dönthettem el a pillanatot amikor belém mar a fém. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna megadni magam a fémes kísértésnek, véget vetni az egésznek. Milyen ironikus a kezemben levő apró penge az egyetlen ami élet és halál közt áll.

Sokszor gondolkodtam, hogy miért éppen a csuklóm. Sosem találtam meg a megfelelő választ rá. Objektíven nézve vékony a bőr, látom az ereket, nehéz viszont elrejteni a sebeket. Érzelmileg kettősség uralhatta a helyválasztást. A magány és elhagyatottság, miszerint úgysem érdeklek senkit annyira hogy észre vegyék, így teljesen mindegy hogy látható. Másrészt a naiv reménykedés hogy valaki észreveszi és megment...Saját magamtól. 

Mint egy rossz tündérmese, ahol én vagyok a hercegnő és a gonosz sárkány is. Ha megölöd az egyiket vele pusztul a másik is.

Nyomást helyeztem a pengére, felkészülve a fájdalom felszabadító tisztítására. Hogy a vörös élet napvilágot látva színt vigyen a steril fehér világba...

Aztán mégsem tettem. Szemem elé cikáztak a szeretteim képei, és a fülembe csengtek a szavak. A melegség ahogy a kezemet fogta amikor meglátta a sebhelyes csuklómat. ’Ha ismét megtennéd, hívj fel!’ sziszegte nekem ellentmondást nem tűrve mégis gyengéd hangon.

Eldobtam magamtól, minél messzebb, nehogy újra a kezembe vegyem. A telefonomért nyúltam, de kicsúszott a kezeim közül. Miért nem bírom megfogni. Mintha a földrengés lenne mozgott körülöttem a szoba. Aztán rájöttem. Én remegek. És nem vagyok víz alatt sem, a sósság az ajkamon a könnyeimből ered.  
Egy csörrenés után felvette a telefont, pedig már az éjszaka közepén is túl voltunk.

"Haló? Ki az?”

"Én...”, csuklott el a hangom ahogy a sírás átvette a testem felett az uralmat. El sem hiszem, hogy tényleg felvette.

”Héj, minden rendben, rendben leszel.”

Rázta a testem a zokogás ahogy beszélt hozzám, egy percre sem hagyott el. Éreztem, hogy megtettem az első lépést egy új fényesebb jövő felé vezető úton. Ami kevésbé zsúfolt az önmagam felé irányuló fájdalommal. 

Én szerencsés vagyok, találtam magam köré olyan embereket akik elfogadnak és segítenek, és én is megtenném ugyanezeket értük gondolkodás nélkül. Csak azt bánom, hogy nem mindenkinek jut ilyen szerencse részül. Segíteni szeretnék pedig mindegyiküknek.

"Igen.” Minden rendben lesz. Kész vagyok egy lépést tenni, amit még ezer és százezer követ majd, mind a saját súlyával.

Milyen furcsák az emberi kapcsolatok, letaszíthatnak a mélybe vagy szárnyakkal ruházhatnak fel minket. Pedig ha odafigyelnénk egymásra jobbá faraghatnánk magunk körül a világot egy csepp kedvesség és szeretet erejével.


End file.
